


As They Should Be

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.<br/>Day Five prompt(s) used: “Listen, that was the past. I’ve changed and I’ll prove it to you!” Close, dive, peach.<br/>Pairing: Harry/Ron/Hermione<br/>Kink: Double penetration</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	As They Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.  
>  Day Five prompt(s) used: “Listen, that was the past. I’ve changed and I’ll prove it to you!” Close, dive, peach.  
> Pairing: Harry/Ron/Hermione  
> Kink: Double penetration
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

As They Should Be

~

It’s tense Ron’s first night back. Hermione won’t even look at him, and while Harry’s forgiven him (he killed a Horcrux, after all), even he’s a bit wary. 

“It was the Horcrux that made me do it,” Ron hisses to Harry as part of his long-winded explanation. They’re sitting on their shared bed, their shoulders close.

Harry shrugs. “I’m not the one you have to convince, mate,” he says. 

Ron sighs. “I know.” Moving carefully, he places a hand on Harry’s thigh, squeezing gently. “Have you two, you know, done anything while I was gone?” 

Harry gives him a flat look. “Isn’t this what got you in trouble in the first place?” he asks. 

Ron flushes, but he holds Harry’s gaze. “Listen, that was the past. Things are different now. I’ve changed. I’m not jealous anymore. I just want us all to be together and happy, and I’ll do anything to prove it.” 

“Anything?” says Hermione, standing at the tent flap. 

Ron looks over at her. “I swear,” he says. Just like him to dive right in.

To Harry it looks as if something softens in Hermione’s gaze, but her voice is hard when she says, “Fine. Strip and we’ll see.” 

Ron doesn’t even hesitate. He stands and strips until he’s naked. He’s changed. Months on the run from Snatchers without their protection has made his body lean, muscled. Harry’s cock stirs. 

“On the bed,” says Hermione. She looks at Harry. “Both of you.” 

Harry quickly strips, joining Ron on the bed. When Hermione climbs in, she has banished her clothes, too.

Kneeling, she touches Harry’s ankle lightly. “On your back,” she says. “Ron, straddle him.” 

Again, Ron doesn’t hesitate to follow her instructions, and, the first time since he’s returned to them, she touches him. “Open yourself for Harry,” she murmurs, a hand on his shoulder.

Ron shudders, but obeys, reaching behind himself to stretch his hole. He reaches for his wand, but Hermione has anticipated him.

“Use this,” she says, handing him a tube of well-used lube. 

Squeezing some onto his fingers, Ron pushes them inside himself, his head bent, his longer hair obstructing his face. The scent of peaches fills the air.

Ron seems embarrassed, and Harry caresses his hip. “Let us see you again,” Harry says. “We want you back.” 

Biting his lip, Ron tosses his hair back and his neck stretches as he opens himself for Harry. He’s a riveting sight, and Harry can’t look away. Not even when Hermione grabs something he can’t see and whispers something that sounds like a spell. 

They have done this before, of course, but usually it’s a negotiation about who will top. Having Ron acquiesce so easily is a nice change.

“Enough?” asks Hermione as Ron manages to twist three fingers inside himself.

Ron nods. “Yeah,” he breathes. 

“Then ride Harry.” 

It takes three of them to position Ron so that he can sit on Harry’s cock. Both Hermione and Harry end up slicking him up to make it easier, and when he finally breaches Ron, both he and Ron moan as one. 

Ron edges down, a look of concentration on his face. Harry, doing everything he can not to come immediately, bites his lower lip to try to take the edge off. “Fuck,” he moans. 

“Soon,” promises Hermione. She’s doing something behind Ron that Harry can’t see. “Don’t come yet,” she warns. “Either of you.” 

Ron groans, but Harry can see the determination in his eyes. “I won’t,” he gasps, and Harry can tell he means it. 

When Ron manages to bottom out as he moves, taking all of Harry with every downward slide, Hermione leans her chin on his shoulder. “Take him all the way inside you,” she instructs. “Then don’t move.” In her hand, Harry sees a strap-on. He blinks.

“All…all right,” Ron stutters.

Harry closes his eyes when he feels Hermione’s fingers push into Ron alongside his cock and he has to think about Umbridge in her underwear to not come the moment he realises what she’s planned. They have talked about it before, whispered about it back before they’d even started this adventure, but have never tried it. And Harry’s always assumed Hermione would be the one…receiving. Trust her to find a way around that. 

“Bend forward, Ron.” 

Ron shifts, his cock pressing against Harry’s stomach. Opening his eyes, Harry stares into Ron’s eyes. “Breathe,” he whispers.

Ron smiles. “Love you,” he gasps. 

“Me, too,” Harry says, sliding a hand up his arm to cup his face. In that moment, Hermione removes her three fingers, and when Harry feels the rub of plastic against the cock he has buried in Ron, he sees the flare of panic in Ron’s eyes. “We’ve got you,” he says. “Just look at me. We’ve got you.” 

“Yes we do,” says Hermione, and within seconds, the strap-on slides in fully. 

Ron cries out, but calms when neither Hermione nor Harry move. “Okay,” he finally whispers. “Do it.” 

Hermione begins to move, slowly at first until she is sliding in and out of Ron, rubbing against Harry, opening Ron more and more each time. Ron arches his back, taking her deeper and Harry, unable to help himself, moans, “Hermione—!”

“Yes,” she cries. “Come now, Harry!” 

Harry does, shooting inside Ron, his body shaking. 

Meanwhile Ron, beads of sweat on his forehead, holds out as Hermione fucks him steadily. But even he, soon, is crying out, shaking as the stimulation gets too much. He comes, his cock spurting all over Harry’s stomach before he collapses on top of him. 

Hermione manages a few more pushes before she starts to shudder and come, her body trembling. When she slips out of Ron, Harry does, too, and, in a pile, they lay there panting. 

“Am I forgiven?” Ron asks once he can speak again. 

Hermione rolls onto her back. “Maybe. What do you think you should do now to be sure?”

Ron raises his head, looks at her. Slowly, he reaches for the strap-on, and pulling it off and out of her, leans down to lick at her cunt. 

Spreading her legs wide, Hermione smiles and closes her eyes. “Maybe you have learned something while you were gone,” she whispers, her hand in his hair. 

Relieved that things are again as they should be, Harry just grins and watches. 

~


End file.
